


Focus

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Focus

After a while, Sanzo grew resigned to the sound of little feet pattering down the path behind him. It wasn't like he could shake the kid, anyway. After months trapped indoors by his tmeple duties and the countless cigarettes he'd smoked to relieve the boredom, he was in no condition to try outrunning Goku – never mind the fact that the monkey runt could move with lightning speed. Sighing heavily, Sanzo lit another smoke and continued his descent of Mount Gogyou.

A little while later, he stopped noticing the sound of Goku's footsteps and began hearing the dull metallic thunk of the chains he wore instead. He clenched his teeth against a sudden upsurge of rage. Goku had been held prisoner for _five hundred years_. Five hundred years of staring at nothing but bare rock and stone pillars.

But he was free now. Sanzo took a deep breath of the early spring air and looked around. Everything was bright and fresh and green. The broad-leafed trees of the woodland on the mountain's western slope shivered lime-green in the gentle breeze. Behind them, the evergreens stood solid and more serious, their darker shades in stark contrast to the vibrant emerald of the new shoots of grass pushing up through the dusty soil. There were flowers too – white and purple and gold – and above it all, a perfect blue sky and a big, yellow sun. Hell, even to Sanzo the place looked liked paradise; the monkey was probably overwhelmed by the light and colour, the dizzying complexity of his new world.

Unexpectedly interested in which new wonder might have caught Goku's attention after five centuries of confinement, Sanzo cast a glance back over his shoulder.

And found huge golden eyes, gazing up at him.


End file.
